He Had A Glowing gem
by josue5559
Summary: Zero the hedgehog is my own character: this is the story of the tails doll youll probably be annoyed cause when I reviewed it it said the doll a lot BUT ENJOY! :)


He Had a Glowing Gem

It was Saturday morning Tails was watching T.V until he heard a knock on his door. It was Zero he was carrying a large box he said "my grandpa died yesterday some of this stuff is yours". Tails looked at the box there was a lot of vintage things like clocks clothes and photos. "Let's see what's inside" little by little he emptied the box organizing everything. All of a sudden Tails saw a reddish thing in the bottom of a box he picked it up and said "hey this looks just like me!" Zero looked at it "oh yea that's for you" Tails looked at the peculiar thing it had a gem at the top of his head. "Hey Zero is this a real ruby" he turned around and said "yea it was my grandpas favorite toy when he was a kid don't plan on selling that ruby he might get mad" "heheh sure" "oh yea I forgot to give you this here" it was another ruby "thanks Zero" the clock rang 10:00 "well see ya later tails" "ok see ya" when Zero left he began to feel sick he went to the bathroom he threw up blood when he looked at the mirror he didn't look like the Tails we all knew his fur was black and his eyes were red . He rubbed his eyes he knew it wasn't true when he opened them the ruby was on the bathroom sink. He knew this wasn't possible he thought to himself _maybe I put it there and I didn't notice it. _But he knew he didn't put it there he didn't make himself think that the ruby was haunted but what happened to that mirror was it a trick of Zero. He went to his room the doll was sitting on his bed nothing scary there he put it there while they emptied the boxes. Tails began to panic he didn't know what to do. "Maybe I'll go to Sonic's house maybe he'll let me spend the night there. [Later] "Tails what the hell are you doing here its 11:30 what is it" Tails wanted to say everything that happened today even though it wasn't even the whole day "Sonic look at this" he pulled out the doll Sonic thought it was a joke. "you gotta be kidding me what's this about" [one explanation later] "wow that's kind of creepy how about this I'll keep it in this safe and really see if you're joking if it doesn't move the whole night I'll be kind of pissed off" "but how will you be able to see it when it's in a safe" "dude you made this safe for me it has a micro camera and a fingerprint scanner if I or someone else moves it" "yea but…you have gloves" "JUST GO HOME" he slams the door on him. (Sunday) Tails woke up looked around his room no doll looked in the kitchen no doll. _It's probably still in the safe at Sonics house. _He went to go take a shower to go to church when he opened the curtains no doll he feels less paranoid now. [after the shower] once he finished the bathroom was very misty it looked like an endless hall he went to go open the door when he knew he was probably at the door there was no knob he kept walking no door. It's been almost thirty minutes since he started walking when he saw the mist clearing up he saw a red glowing gem he walked towards it. The gem belonged to the doll it ran up to him and said "YOUR GOING TO PAY TAILS". "AAAAAAA!" "Oh my god he's alive thank god" Tails looked around he's in a hospital. "When you left I saw you out the window you got hit by a car" _was it…all…a dream _"Th...The doll where is the doll" "it's still in my house but I need to see the camera footage. The doctor comes in with a piece of paper "According to these test results nothing is wrong with him we don't know why he's been having these dreams but this isn't right" "what's not right doctor" said tails "we communicated with you while you dreamed" "what do you mean doctor" "while you were in your nightmares we asked you what was going on you actually responded you said glowing gem what did that mean" Tails didn't remember saying that at all. This was his doing he asked "what else did I say. "You said something about church" of course maybe a priest will help me with this problem. "Thank you" "stay safe young man I've never seen anything like this before". When he got to the lobby of the hospital Amy was there so was Knuckles. "Tails you're alive!" "Knuckles haven't seen you since you trashed my plane. "Heheh sorry about that, anyways Sonic wanted me to be your body guard or something like that" "thank you Knux" that reassured him almost completely. When Knuckles and Tails got to the apartment and he yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" then tails saw something horrifying. It was Zero lying in his own blood "ZERO!" he looked up at him smiling and said "It's okay I'm fine" "zero what did he do to you" "he tried to pull out my heart" Tails looked at his chest there was a glowing stone there. "Zero what is that" "what this…this is my heart" Tails never saw anything like it "and he's going to take your heart next" then Zero started to tear up "I never thought my own grandfather would do this…why" "Zero I'm going to call the police they'll keep you safe and take you to the hospital". So Tails called and he and Knuckles left then Zero said "break the gem" Tails knew what he meant and closed the door". When knuckles was driving him he didn't go to Tail's house instead to his. "Tails take this" he gave Tails a handgun. "Knuckled what are you- "if you want to live you got to defend yourself and don't for get to- all of a sudden something crashed through the window and charged at Knuckles and took him out. "Knuckles no!" blood started to fly everywhere. And the room filled with his scream when he finally stopped screaming the doll still stayed looking at Knuckles the Tails screamed "NO I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" and he threw him at the wall then the doll stabbed him he fell while the doll was regaining his strength. "The only one who's going to die is you!" he got his gun and shot his gem. It was all over Knuckle's funeral was the next day Zero's chest was replaced with steel Amy never witness any of the events that happened.


End file.
